


The man, the legend, the sofa hoarder

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Series: Steve/Tony Ficlets [8]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: Steve, Tony and cuddling on a sofa watching TV.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve/Tony Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Team Fluff





	The man, the legend, the sofa hoarder

**Author's Note:**

> STeveTony Games prompt: huddling for warmth

Steve took up space no matter what he was doing. Not because of his bulk or his height — or at least, not just because of that. His sunny charisma and his warm inviting smiles also filled every room he stood in. It didn’t stop when he got out of costume. A relaxed Steve Rogers was still magnetic, still the Sun Tony orbited around.

Even now, Steve's arms were all over the sofa and his legs were spread wide and Tony was not looking at the bulge in his sweatpants at all. They were watching TV or at least pretending to do that. He didn’t care about Love Redeems, Batroc’s foray into reality TV, but watching former supervillains woo a normal woman fascinated Steve, even if he pretended he wasn’t invested in whether or not Karl would win the heart of Norah, the pretty dental assistant who dreamed of opening a French Bulldog rescue.

Tony, on the other hand, was fascinated by the possibility of a nap. Yes, the living room was cold and his bedroom wasn’t, but the bedroom was too far away and it lacked a Steve. The marshmallow softness of the sofa was perfect, so perfect that he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. He sunk into it and let Steve’s quiet chuckles lull him to sleep.

A faint tickling sensation on his wrist woke him up. He was no longer cold because he was smashed against two hard pecs he knew very well. He didn’t move. There was no way he’d move, not when Steve’s calloused thumb was rubbing circles on Tony’s wrist and Steve's arms were around him and he could hear Steve's steady heartbeat.

‘You’re awake,’ Steve said.

He burrowed closer, trying to steal more of Steve’s warmth. ‘A bit.’

‘You’re a heat-seeking missile, do you know that?’

‘That’s not true. It wasn’t me, it’s just your maddening habit of taking over the couch without realizing it.’

Steve nuzzled his hair and laughed again, his chuckles low and caressing.

‘Sure. We’ll go with that.’

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Couch Hog (The man, the legend, the sofa hoarder Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605878) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
